Adventure in Babysitting Harry
by princessg101
Summary: Sirius agrees to look after Harry for the day. It won't be a problem right? RIGHT?


Adventure in Babysitting Harry

**A/N:** **I absolutely adore stories about baby Harry so here's my tribute to that little bundle of boy wonder. **

Sirius Black was happy man. Yes there was a war going on that he was fighting in and yes he had lost his fair share of loved ones to the war but he was a happy man. Why? Because through all the heartbreak and tragedy the core of his happiness had remained intact. His three best friends – no brothers – and the girl he came to look at like his sister had resolutely stayed by him through all the chaos and madness. With them, he was a happy man. But the core of his happiness had grown in the last few months to include another, just one, but very special other. A little baby boy known to the world as Harry Potter. He was Sirius's godson whom Sirius loved with all his heart. He had known since the first time he laid on eyes on him that he loved him and would do anything in this world for him. So Sirius had considered it nothing when Lily had called upon him for a favour. One that he thought at the time would be no problem at all.

"Sirius do you think you can watch Harry for the day?"

"Sure Lily, I would love too."

"You're positive it's no trouble?"

"No no, no trouble at all."

Oh how he was wrong.

Lily and James had to do some work for the Order which meant that Harry needed someone to look after him. Peter was nowhere to be found and Remus was on an assignment of his own so it had fallen to Sirius to watch the baby. After all Sirius really was the loving doting godfather who adored his godson. That's not to say that Lily didn't have her own worries about leaving her son in the care of the most reckless (and that's saying something) of the marauders. Even with Sirius's assurances and promises to call if there was any emergency, it had taken Lily a half hour before she felt comfortable to leave her son with him.

"Sirius don't forget to give him a bath," Lily called out as the door was closing.

"Yes I got it Lily. Now go!" With that Sirius firmly shut door. He walked back into the living room and sat crossed-legged in front of the infant playing on the floor. "Your mum worries too much, did you know that Harry?" The child looked up at him with its emerald green eyes and cocked his little head to the side.

"Oh right of course you would know," Sirius felt contrite for some reason. "So what do you want to do Har-bear? Hmm?" The boy held up a block and promptly chucked it at him. Sirius winced theatrically and the baby laughed, a sound that never failed to make Sirius smile. The man chuckled, "So you want it to be like huh kid?" He started to tickle the baby who shrieked out high pitched giggles and squirmed which was great right up until one his tiny feet kicked him square in the jaw. Deciding he had had enough of tickling, he then transformed into the big shaggy dog and played chase with him as best as he possibly could with his opponent only being able to crawl. Unfortunately Harry found it more fun to pull on the dog's tail more than anything else which ultimately led to Sirius effectively dragging Harry around the living room trying to shake him off. Mercifully the clock chimed signalling dinnertime. He transformed back (although with some difficultly given Harry's death grip on his tail), picking Harry up and standing in one fluid motion.

"I believe according to your mum's strictly outlined timetable that now is the time for you to eat." They went into the kitchen and Sirius set Harry in high chair. He bowed and said "So welcome monsieur 'Arry to Chez Potter, what would you like to eat this evening?" He went to the cupboard and opened it to find that Lily had organized the baby food into different meals for the day, complete with shelf labels, and separated the fruit ones and the vegetable ones. _What's next Lils? Alphabetical order?_ Upon closer inspection he realised, yep, she had done that too. He snorted and glanced over to child seated in the high chair, "So let's see what mummy has left you for dinner options shall we?" He rummaged through the dinner shelf.

"We have pumpkin?" He heard a gurgling sound which he took to mean no.

"What about broccoli?" He flinched at glass-breaking worthy cry which he took to mean hell no.

"Okay then, how about some peas?" The baby gave light cackle-like sounds which he decided meant yes. "Alright then, peas it is." Sirius fixed himself a sandwich and sat down to feed Harry. It soon became clear that Harry had not intention eating. Out of the entire jar of mashed peas (which was not a lot to begin with) less than a quarter of it made it into Harry mouth. The rest was on Harry's face, and his clothes, and the table, and the walls (don't ask), and, of course, Sirius himself.

Sirius wasn't sure what to say at this point especially when the infant leant forward to scrap some off his face and put it in his mouth, "Gee thanks Har but I'm still going to need a shower. Which reminds me, I have to bathe you. Come on let's get going." He picked up the baby, holding him out at arm's length, and dashed up in the stairs.

He ran a bath and tried to remove Harry's clothes without making more of mess. After finally easing the baby out of his messy attire, he sat the child down in the water, adding some magical bubble bath instantly produced bubbles of different colours. Harry really seemed to enjoy them and Sirius took advantage of his pre-occupation to bathe him properly. Everything seemed to be going well then, as Sirius was rinsing the soap off, it was as if Harry seemed to recall Sirius's earlier words and splashed him right in the face. It looked like a case of 'monkey see monkey do' Harry was intent on washing Sirius, clothes and all. He drenched the animagus from the waist up and even flung some soap bubbles at him. Sirius, feeling resistance would be futile, simply slumped against the tub in surrender, letting his head hang over the tub and Harry wasted no time in pouring water in his hair thoroughly soaking it. When it seemed that the baby had completed his work, Sirius heaved a sigh, "Let's just get you to bed."

In the nursery, he placed the freshly washed and clothed infant into his cradle. The child looked up at him, reaching up with hands grasping, "You want me to hold you?" Sirius smiled and lifted him up. The baby burrowed into his neck, gripping his shirt collar. "That's right, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Just go to sleep." He looked around the room and saw the rocking chair in the corner. Taking a seat, he hummed tunelessly. Despite being still damp in certain places and having had peas flung at him Sirius did not regret this or would change anything just because of this moment. He was still exhausted so fell asleep with Harry in his arms.

Suddenly something was shaking his shoulder. "Sirius wake up." Ah, James was home. "Sirius mate, get up already its noon." Huh? Sirius opened his eyes to see his now 18 year old godson standing in front of him. He looked around bearily and realized he was not in the nursery but the den of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's up Har?" Sirius asked sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing, just that you promised to show Fred and George that beater's move remember? Are you still going to play?"

"Yep," Sirius agreed instantly.

"Remus, Tonks, and Teddy should be here any minute and then we're all going to the Burrow for dinner."

"Sounds great, give me to freshen up, I'll be down in a minute."

"Don't go back to sleep." Harry warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the pair laughed.

Yes, Sirius Black was still a happy man. Yes he had lost two of his brothers and his sister and yes he had spent 12 years in Azkaban but he was still happy. Why? Because through everything the core of his happiness had not been diminished. He still held Lily and James in his heart so to him they had never left and Remus was with him. Remus had added Tonks and then their son. But most of all he still had Harry, the godson he still and would continue love with all his heart.


End file.
